Falling into Darkness
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Falling and Falling, loosing who they were and could have been . . .Orochimaru Obito and Sasuke. Sequel to Healing the Broken and Watching over You.
1. Orochimaru

_Orochimaru falls_

You two must think I'm heartless by now, but I'm not, I want to find the truth in this world, I want to find my reborn parents, I don't care who I kill in that quest for my goals, I will achieve it. I don't care who gets killed in the way, I was able to kill Sensei, anyone else would be easier, now. I remember training with you, how can I forget? You two constantly smiled, Jiraiya was my rival and best friend, and that crush you had on me Tsunade, was nice. But it wasn't enough to stop me from feeling so cold, and empty inside. I have no regrets for what I've done, I never will, my goal is one I would sell my soul to gain, but I suppose you two wouldn't understand, you'd never understand. I enjoyed killing those nins, at one point it had frightened me, I had a conscience, Sensei tried to help me, but by then I was enjoying the dark side of humanity, the thrill of a kill, the smell of blood, I got scared though, what if I died before finding my parents? I originally used the dead enemies I killed, to experiment on, see how I could save myself from death, I know how wrong it was, but I enjoyed it, Sensei found out, he would, the kyuubi attack the year before had severally decreased the amount of nins I could take without notice. He didn't stop me, and I was able to run. You must of thought I was blind Jiraiya, to think I couldn't sense you nearby, You even killed some cloudnin that was going to kill me. Tsunade, I could see the disgust in your eyes, as well as your desire, you want to help me still, if I wasn't so far gone, I'd answer, If I wasn't falling away from the light, I'd take your hand, but it's too late. I've fallen, and I'll never go back.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**


	2. Obito

_Obito falls_

It's such a strange thing, dying. It gets so that it's like staring up through water at you. Your eye is the most expressive I've seen it, and my eye is staring back at me. Rin, why are you crying? I feel so cold, so empty, I'm unable to smile one last time, my face is crushed. I'm not even sure of what I'm saying. That saying 'there's a light at the end of the tunnel, avoid the light' is partially true, but there's a light at both ends, and I'm trying in vain to stay in the light of the living. Do you think I'm a hero, now that I'm dead? I'm anything but. As I die, I panic, _I don't want to die, I want to live, I want to stay with them!_ If you think I'm accepting death, taking it, Kakashi, Rin, you're wrong. I'm scared, but in death, there's no pain, I can rest, but I won't move on, not until you join me, and we go to the other light together, I refuse to go alone, and staying in darkness is preferable, drowning in it as I fall.

**Couldn't decide to do Obito death or Obito turning into Tobi, so I wound up actually doing two, Hidden Identity is a one shot on the latter. Next and last is Sasuke. R&R**


	3. Sasuke

_Sasuke falls_

You have your dream Naruto, to be hokage, I'm an avenger, my dream is to kill my brother, no matter what it takes, or who I kill, Itachi's death will be worth it. You and Kohona mean nothing to me. Sakura, you're even less important to me than the dobe, what makes you think I care about you? Team snake will help me achieve my goals, but they're expendable, just like you. I have one goal, I'll succeed, and to do it, I'll even go so far as sell my soul, you know that, don't you? I won't pretend I don't remember Wave, or Team 7, I do, but that's nothing, that will never help me defeat my brother, unless you let me kill you, let me gain the mangekyo, let me kill the one who killed my family. You both tried to understand, but I'll never be understood by you two, I'm an avenger, I enjoy being alone and trapped in the darkness, I revel in it . . . but sometimes I want to go running back to you, Sakura, collapse in front of you crying, I'm sure you'd let me, I'm sure you'd hold me tight, and Naruto, you'd help me get back on my feet, by just standing there, refusing to help me till I help myself, You two are still my light, but I've chosen to fall in the darkness, and I won't let you save me, not yet, I'm still an avenger. I'm still falling.

**Well, that's it. ** **Sasuke was the hardest to write, actually . . . I might make one shots from these ideas, but I've got to start back on some of my other stories . . . R&R**


End file.
